totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante
Dante Adams is a contestant on Total Drama Motel and is ,by far, the most uncoordinated contestant ever. He is played by NZ Man123 and was apart of Team Victory Cursed Killer Tacos. He was voted out 19th. Ahoy! Race For Treasure! In this episode Dante managed to confuse evryone with the power of his mind but utterly failed in the phsyical side of the challenge. He fainted when he hda to run to the playground and got trapped. His participation did get his team second place though. Winners May Have Come and Gone In this episode Dante started by apologising to his team for not being psyical but promised if anything involving brains he would be an important asset to the team. He then answered the question to the winners wrong and was captured by Capturer and was put in a bouncy castle with Alex. His team lost and he got the last chocolat bar of the night. The Mini Hunger Games In this episode Dante forms an alliance with Alex who he states is his angry wall of meat. IN the Hunger Games challenge Dante was out before it even began due to medical reassons. He was then eliminated by other people and shoved into the closet of losers. Total Dramam Back to The Neighborhood This seasson has Dante a lot more timid but exactly the same in looks. Platform Standing He instantly confuses everyone on his team and was unable ot compete in the challenge. He had his alliance turn against him which angered him but was saved by Bob, Alex and Iris. Pizza Pizza In this episode Dante formed an early rivalry with Piper who were battling to be the smartest. He then helps Alex and Bob make the Pizza which Josh loves 100%. The Tigers are safe from elimination. Talents and Mallets Dante starts off hiding. Dante than reads in the hotub while Lilli relaxes. This goes on for a while. Lilli than makes Dante lose his memory. He then thinks he is Morgan Freeman, which helps the team win the challenge but utterly confuses Chris 100%. He is safe from elimination but still has memory loss. Fall Asleep My Story Will Weep In this episode Dante managed to destroy Rocky's Motorbike when being Morgan Freeman. After this he goes back to being Dante. The hiding coward that we all know and love so much. He was absent in the challenge for unknown reasons. Probably hiding. The Boat Ride Of A Lifetime In this episode Dante was reading a book with a fake cover of Neuro Biology. But no one actually cared what it was so the dramatic piece that NZ Man123 had planned was scrapped. A Taste Of Losing In this episode Dante just hid. Nothing else. Back To the Motel In this episode Dante plays X Box with Crystal playing Left 4 Dead then figured out something he and Alex then went and talked. Dante pulled out a lighsabre for no apparent reasson. In the challenge people screaned when Miles said they were eating fired Dante. He dibsed Steves hotel room. The awesome one from Total Drama Motel. Dante than packs clothes and a lightsabre. Dante was then annoyed when Charlie fainted so Dante fainted too. He was then transprted to the Crabs bus Dante died in the challenge when Bob threw him at OJ to protect Lilli. Temporary Teams Are Teemporarily Temporary Dante was in a wheelchair after Hwo, broke his neck. Dante then said his team was OK except one person his team did well in the challenge. Acting Like Idiots In this episode Dante failed in the challenge and then was switched to the other team. Drama Time In this episode Dante attempted to commit suicide but was interuptted by numerous people. In the end he failed because he has bad aim. He wasn't in the challenge either. Chocolate Dips and Saving Funds. In this episode Dante's team was chossen to lose the challenge. He then was elimintaed by Lilli and Bob not voting out Piper. Category:NZ Man123 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Killer Tacos Category:Unfit Category:19th place Category:Season 8 Contestants Category:Matsing